danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiko Monosaka
"Caring about other people will just make you weak. In the end, everyones just out for themselves" ''-Monosaka Aiko, To Nao Watanabe'' '''Monosaka Aiko '''was known as the Shsl Heiress, she was the 4th killer in the 80th class killing game and was executed. Personality In the beginning, Monosaka is shown to be very cold and threatning to other people. However shows fear in the dark when Monokuma turns out the lights as a motive as Ren Kobayashi hears her crying, which she completely denies once the lights are turned back on. she also shows she's not completely heartless when she says to Yuki Horibe that it doesnt matter hether he is genetically female, and as long as he's happy he should do what he wants, when Vita Horibe accidently reveals her Brother is transexual. she is seen to have a soft spot for him even managing to comfort him, even though she says she doesnt view others highly. When she Kills Nagisa and she actuaally shows remorse and excepts her death. Appearence Monosaka wears a bright pink Kimono, she has a bobbed haircut and a faint scar on her left cheek. History As a child Monosaka had 3 siblings all older than her, however due to them choosing to purssue there own paths Monoska was th only one left and would be forced to take over the criminal organistion she was born into. She found it unfair but there was nothing she could do about it. Even though she was the heir she was neglected a lot due to her families work , also because of her position she often felt lonley, she didnt know alot about the outside world as they wasnt any electronics (shown when shes amazed by the ehandbooks and the electronic phoset). She once tried to run away when she was 10 years old an lived on the streets for about a week until they found her, however he tried to fight her way out again and ended up nearly getting shot at, however it only grazed her cheek (explaning the scar). Due to thre being no tecnology she only had manga to entertain herself and soon became obsessed, she started writing Dojins and her own original Mangas, and published them under a false name, she got found out and scouted to join the 80th class as the shsl Manga artist, and also Shsl heiress but as it was supposed to be a secret that wasnt revealed to anyone outside of Hopes Peak., her parnt grudgedly agreeing under the condition they were nt to report the clan to the Government.However as the Apocalypse broke out she had to stopmaking manga and obviously couldnt attend the shut down school. after it had died down a bit due to Junko Enoshimas death, some old scouts decided to start a new Hopes Peak up in secret, with what was left of what was going to be the 79th and 80th class. It was also a shelter for those students, however after a year it got raided and the 79th class were killed with what remained of the 80th class being captured and having there memorys erased to just before they came to the shelter, being put into a new version of the neo world program and starting the 80th class killing game. Relationships Yuki Horibe Yuki and Monosaka had an odd relationship, it was revealed when they were close before there memories were erased, Yuki being her 'first friend' Monosaka is shown to be very understanding of Yuki and completely accepts his biological gender, stating it doesnt really change anything. He's the only one she seems to have ay respect for up until the 4th trial, during this trial Yuki becomes emotional when Ren starts to figure out its Monosaka who killed Nagisa and wont accept it even after she excepts it, after her execution he is seen to be very distressed about it and once its revealed they are in a virtual world he seems to becomes hopeful at the idea she would be alive in the real world and they can talk again and he can read her manga. Vita Horibe Vita annoys Monosaka with her ditsy and clumsy personality. And often has outburts and yells at her. this often upset Vita. In the and Monosaka seemed to have softened up to her a bit. Nao Watanabe Nao often stood up for Vita against Monosaka. Monosaka said that Nao was just 'lovestruck' over Vita and vice versa, she also said that makes her weak. When Nao is killed she seems to notice how Vita is carrying on and she didnt expect that reaction, which may have made her question her own views a bit. Hideo Hatsu Hideo often questioned Monosaka and picked on her when she was seen to be afraid of the dark. She retaliates back and is heavely annoyed by him. However he reveals he actually feels sorry for her having grown up in such a rough place. Ren Kobayashi She sometimes communicated withh him in class trails, ofted questioning his ideas and evidence. He seems shocked when she shows remors for killing Nagisa Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Comatose Category:LGBT Characters